Murderous Alliance
by WaterGoddess - Sapphire
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Sakura... When she recovers her personality seems to have changed! Can Sasuke help her get back to normal? Can he help her before times runs out? R&R SasuSaku
1. Fall and Recover

A/N: Hello all. I don't know how this will come out… but I wrote a little SasuSaku pairing and it may not be the best because well, I don't really know much about them except for their apparent personalities. If I have any mistakes or things that any one wants me to change, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. By the way… Unlike my other fanfiction… I'll probably **try** on this one.

**Murderous Alliance – **

"Someone get a medic!"

Everyone was moving so fast… yet, at the same time, they weren't moving at all. Their voices… They were barely audible to me now… I could hardly understand a word. Mumbling… Blurs… What's happening to me? Why can't I move my body? I see that I'm being lifted, but then… why can't I feel their touch? I don't understand… I don't… I… don't…

"She's starting to lose conscious-ness!"

"We need to get her back to the village as soon as possible!"

"**HURRY**! Her breathing is starting to slow!"

"We're losing her!"

-Flash-

I can see white… I can touch the light…

* * *

"We should've been watching her! We should've been there to protect her!" Naruto paced, obviously distressed over the fact that their pink-haired teammate was in the emergency room, currently having surgery.

"We couldn't have known that this was going to happen, Naruto… You need to calm yourself." Sasuke had always been levelheaded. Always. Always the one to think rationally, always the one that you could count on as the leader. There was no mistaking that, of course, he was upset. A little for his pink-haired annoyance, a little for the fact that whoever attacked her did it without him knowing… Did it with him being so close.

'Who could have done this to her…? Who do I know is that stealthy?' Sasuke thought, trying to analyze the situation, but before he could think any deeper, his other annoyance, his blonde-haired teammate, Naruto, had pushed him against the wall, eyes flared.

"How could you tell me to calm down, when Sakura is in there being treated on! That room is for people with SERIOUS injuries ONLY! How dare you tell me to calm down, when the one I care deeply for has fatal injuries! I don't understand how you can just stand there like you have no care in the world!" Naruto panted, eyes brimming with water. He didn't mean to take it out on Sasuke… He didn't mean to yell, but honestly, how COULD he just stand there like nothing?

Sasuke sighed, "Calm yourself," He gritted through his teeth, making his point clear. Naruto released him instantly, but solemnly, and began to pace again like he had been doing for the past couple hours.

Naruto also gritted his teeth unable to hold back his anger. _'Calm yourself' he says… I just… Yelling will not make her better, I know… fighting will NOT make things better, I know, I know! I understand that, but! _

He sighed and looked back to the worst room he'd ever seen.

_...Sakura…_

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the white double doors that led to Sakura's treatment. It had been a while since he had seen her. It had been a while since anything. He'd seen many nurses coming in and out of that room, each time with more medical supplies than the next. Just how bad _were_ her injuries? Honestly, the more he thought about it, the more it just made him angry…

Naruto probably would've continued his rant when a nurse stepped out of the room the two boys were currently waiting outside of.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" She bowed.

"How is she?" Naruto asked, before letting her finish.

"It seems… That she's fallen under a deep sleep…" The nurse started.

"A coma," Sasuke said aloud to himself.

Naruto looked devastated.

"Yes… We aren't sure when she'll be waking up, but we're estimating about a week or so. It shouldn't be too long… Ms. Haruno also seems to have undergone some trauma to her head. Mentally. And because of that, she may not be herself when she awakes." The nurse said growing quieter and quieter with each sentence.

The news just kept getting worst and worst.

"What's the good news…?" Naruto asked, hoping to anything that at least there would be some.

"The good news is that… She's alive. And she'll be staying alive for a while longer." The nurse smiled the best smile she could muster. In all actuality, this was her first case. She was under training, you see, and for her to see something this horrible and to know that she'd be dealing with it more than once, hit her harder than steel bricks, but what she hated most about the thought, was that she'd probably have to tell all the families the same thing. And that hurt her most of all.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay any longer. Visiting hours are over. You'll have to go home." She turned away with that, disappearing into the room where Sakura lay asleep.

* * *

A week had slowly come and gone and Sasuke had never returned to Sakura's side at her hospital bed. Why should he? No point in worrying about it.

Naruto on the other hand had been going day after day, staying with her for multiple hours. Supposedly talking to her about the day events and things like that.

_Pointless…_ Sasuke thought. _What a waste of time._

Much to everyone's disappointment, however, unlike what the doctors and nurses had announced, Haruno Sakura would not be waking up that week. Anyone close to the strangely natural pink-haired girl, time and time again kept getting their hopes up, only to have them shot back down again. She just wasn't waking up… And there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

He had to admit, Sasuke was getting a bit worried. A bit… But his pride never allowed him to go and check on how she was doing. Why should he care? She was just a nuisance, anyway. This whole thing was a nuisance. It was irritating and it was getting on his last nerve.

* * *

More weeks past and yet still, there was no sign that she was or would be waking up anytime soon. Was their estimation wrong? Were they wrong to say that her coma wouldn't be that long?

* * *

Naruto was on his was to see Sakura again… He had paled tremendously over the past month and regrettably, he was slowly coming by to see her less and less. He knew that he shouldn't give up on her so quickly… It _had_ only been a month, after all, but he just had to get her off his mind. It wouldn't be any good to her or the rest of the village if all he did was sulk around like there was no tomorrow. Now that he thought about it… for Sakura… There really wasn't.

He had noticed that many of his friends were slowly trying to move on and of course, Naruto would be the one to cheer everyone up and get everything moving, but inside he just felt like a hypocrite. That didn't matter now. He had decided to be happy for Sakura, so that she wouldn't come back to a place where everyone walked around depressed because of her unconscious-ness. He knew she wouldn't have liked that. She was just caring that way. The way he liked it.

Naruto walked in the hospital casually, no one stopped him from doing as he pleased. The staff knew who he was… They knew why he was there, and they knew where he was going. There was no need to stop him, but when he arrived to Sakura's floor, he was suddenly bombarded with overflowing traffic. Nurses and doctors were traveling in and out of Sakura's hospital room, which they changed, due to no emergency. Naruto was at a bit of a loss at what to say… _What's going on? What's wrong with Sakura? _He thought.

That last thought hit him with such force, he was completely knocked back. "Sakura!" He shouted out and he pushed his way through reluctant doctors and nurses.

"What's wrong with Sakura? What's going on!" Naruto asked, pulling one of the nurses aside.

"She's woken up, sir. Her heart rate is going crazy and she can't seem to control her breathing."

Naruto dashed off with that, leaving the nurse to stand there dumbfounded by the sudden departure. He was in Sakura's room in no time flat and his heart lurched at the sight.

Sakura was awake alright. And in pain.

She was hooked up to many monitors and coughing wildly in to the helper of the breathing mouth piece-thingy…. He never could get the name of that right. Her left hand was clutching her chest and her right was thrashing around wildly. Tears were flowing from her eyes and for some reason she wouldn't let anyone get close.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, and ran over to her side. "What are you doing, Sakura! They can help you, let them help you!" He begged, his eyes filling with mirth of his own.

Sakura's wild frenzy slowly came to a halt as she sort of recognized the person in front of her.

"Who…?"

With that chance open, the doctors took this as a sign to inject, what Naruto suspected to be something that made you drowsy, seeing as after that, Sakura stopped moving altogether… Her breathing going back to normal.

Her eyes were slightly open and calm as she looked about the room…

"Where am I…?" She started, trying to move her arm, but to no avail.

"You're at the hospital, Sakura… I'm so glad that you're back…" Naruto smiled, fighting from letting tears fall. _I'm a man, damn it!_

"The hospital…? Back? Was I gone? Where did I go?" Sakura asked, her voice soft and apparently confused.

"Nowhere, Sakura-chan… Nowhere in particular." He kept on smiling. He just couldn't help it. Sakura was awake! Sakura-chan was okay! She's doing fine!

Sakura was still confused and this man before her, wasn't really giving her any answers… and she stared at him awkwardly for a moment but then decided she'd leave it at that. He looked really happy to see her. He was crying for her. And although, she didn't understand why, the feeling of happiness knowing that somebody cared, made her feel so much better.

Unbeknownst to herself, almost everyone cared. And they would all be extremely happy to see her up and going again.

A/N: Hello again... Okay! Please tell me how I did! I know this may seem like a SakuNaru fic,but trust me... It's not. It'd be greatly appreciated if you could review!


	2. Amnesia?

A/N: Yo. I've made this one a little longer.

**Murderous Alliance **

Sasuke was taking his normal stroll through town, images of Sakura suddenly flashing through his mind. It wasn't till recently that he started to miss all the little things that she did for him and he was beginning to wonder why he missed them at all.

The day seemed to be going smoothly and normal as any other day that he took his morning stroll; at least… until one by one many of the people that he knew started to migrate elsewhere. He wasn't really sure what was going on or why people were leaving, but he shrugged it off, it only gave him more time to himself.

A voice sounded from his left as he sat down on a bench in a lonely park. He didn't have to look up to know it was one of Sakura's friends… Or at least, _sometimes_ they were… He wasn't completely sure what their relationship was, and frankly, he didn't care in the least. They were both annoying as he saw it.

"Sasuke! What are you doing sitting there by yourself? Didn't you hear?" Ino asked, flushed from running. Sasuke just looked at her skeptically, allowing her to continue. Not that he cared…

"Sakura's awoken!" She announced, taking a deep breath. "Everyone's going to see her now! You should come too. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you!" She suggested, sounding a little confused. Why was she telling him this again?

Sasuke froze upon her message. _She's awake?_

He hadn't really heard the rest of Ino's speech or heard that she was leaving and going to see him later. He didn't even know that she left. All he could think at the moment was…

_She's awake… How long has she been awake…?_

He would have to see her later. He just had too… He certainly didn't have to speak to her or let her see _him_. He just needed to see how she was doing. And it scared him a little.

It scared him a lot.

* * *

Sakura sat up in her hospital bed with flowers adorning her room and mountains of get-well gifts. She smiled as she read another letter from… she guessed was her friend. 

**_Dear Forehead-girl, _**

**_Oh man, Sakura! It's been so long! _Too_ long! We totally need to do something together later, when you're feeling up to it, okay? Give me a call!_**

_**Ino**_

_Sakura… Everyone keeps calling me Sakura… _She thought. Looking around her room once more.

* * *

The medical staff suggested that everyone leave Sakura alone for a while. She _had_ just gotten up that morning and all of a sudden she's being suffocated by chocolates and friends. They thought she should rest for a bit and maybe settle down from all the excitement. 

As she did this, everyone was happily chatting in the hospital cafeteria.

"Oh gosh, she looks so healthy! I'm so glad she's okay…" TenTen sighed with relief, and sat down with a tray of food in her hands. Hinata nodded delightfully and Ino scoffed.

"I bet she was just faking it. It'd be just like her. Wanting all the attention for herself." She said, with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

"Oh, I know you missed her as much as we all did," TenTen laughed, while Ino just looked away.

"She didn't say very much though… She hardly said anything…" Hinata said, quietly, staring at her plate of food.

"I noticed that too!" Naruto shouted, surprised that he wasn't the only one.

"She's probably just shocked or something…" Ino responded.

"Troublesome…" Was all Shikamaru could say.

"I am very glad that she is well!" Lee practically yelled, "I will do my duty to protect her from now on!" He said, with much enthusiasm and determination.

Most of the group just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Sasuke had started up walking again - lost in his own thoughts. A couple minutes later and he looked up and found himself face to face with the hospital. He sighed, stubbornly pouting as he forced himself in. No big deal right? He was just going in to say, "…" And get out. Simple! But when he saw the reception desk, he almost started to back out again. He stood his ground, though. She wasn't going to scare him away that easy! 

"Haruno Sakura." He grunted to the reception desk-nurse. She responded by telling him where her room was and how to get there, having memorized it from telling so many people, already. He nodded, leaving with a sigh. And before he knew it. He was outside her door.

* * *

_Knock - Knock_

"Wh-who is it?" Sakura stuttered, startled by the unexpected knocking.

Sasuke entered without much difficulty and pulled up a seat. Her eyes followed his every move and he suddenly found it difficult to speak. Wasn't she going to say something? …Anything?

What she did say, however, made his eyes widen.

"Umm… Hello… Can I help you?" She smiled her most cutest smile, and Sasuke couldn't help but blush.

"How are you doing?" He grunted, looking at her suspiciously, and then quickly averting his gaze…

"I'm fine. How are you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting strange." Now, he was beginning to get confused… _Does she not recognize me?_

"I'm alright, really!" She replied, smiling while waving her arms back and forth defensively.

…A few minutes past and still there was silence…

It was starting to get a little awkward with the two of them just sitting there. Sasuke was playing with the hem of his shirt, while Sakura played with the tip of one of the flowers she received.

That's it. Time to break silence.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but…" Sakura started, Sasuke looked up to face her, "…who are you?"

He was taken aback. _What…?_

"You don't know who I am…?" He didn't know why, but he glared at her.

With a sheepish-grin, she shook her head. A sign that told him that she honestly didn't know who he was…

It took him a while to register… _She doesn't know who I am…?_

All of a sudden, Sasuke was flying up from his seat and leaving the room without another word.

"Had I said something to defend him?" Sakura asked herself, confused in her white lonely hospital room. She shrugged, picking up the next letter on her bedside table.

"This one looks funny…" She said as she opened it, completely forgetting the incident that had just recently took place.

* * *

_I need to find a doctor… How hard did she hit her head? Why didn't they say that she had amnesia? _

Sasuke picked up the pace and growled. _Where's the damn doctor when you need them!_

_

* * *

_

The gang were all headed to see Sakura again, just barely missing Sasuke. They couldn't wait. I guess not being able to see a dear friend for a month did that to people.

They entered to see Sakura laughing as she read one of the letters. They smiled at their comrade and they all took seats around her.

She waved to all of them, having seen them just moments before.

"Who's the card from?" Naruto asked, placing his hands behind his head in his usual manner.

"It's says Rock Lee… I don't know who he is, but he sure is funny!" She laughed again, putting the card down to lie in her lap.

They blinked… _What?_

Gee, everyone keeps thinking that today.

Lee felt a little offended, but he paid no mind. Maybe her injuries were more serious than they had all anticipated…

"Do you know who I am?" Ino asked, a little frightened to hear Sakura's next words.

"You're Ino." Sakura said as if it was obvious. Ino sighed with relief, in fact everyone sighed with relief… Maybe Sakura was just joking about Lee? Perhaps Lee is the only one she's forgotten?

They certainly wasn't expecting what she had to say next.

"I recognize you from the picture that you placed in your card," Sakura said innocently and showed them the said picture.

Hinata swooned and fainted, leaving Naruto to catch her. TenTen laughed.

"Real funny, Sakura," She giggled again, gaining the laughs of others, "You don't expect us to believe that you don't remember who we are anymore, do you?"

Sakura blinked.

"How can I remember people I've never met…?" She asked in all honesty.

"Seriously, Sakura. It's not funny anymore. Stop," Ino glared at her best friend/Rival.

"I don't understand…" Sakura mumbled, backing up in her bed as much as she could. Really, she didn't. Why were they interrogating her like this?

Naruto went off the handle, "Something's wrong with Sakura-chan!"

He shook her, "It's okay, Sakura-chan! I'm here!"

Without warning, Shikamaru took a swap at Naruto's head, making him stop shaking the poor girl, abruptly.

Sakura stared at him skeptically.

"Don't you know who we are, Sakura-chan? Do you even know who _you_ are?" Naruto asked, rubbing the forming bump on his head.

"Of course, I do, silly. I am Sakura! And my mother's name is! …Her name is… Well, my father's name is! …Umm… I can't think of it right now. But I know who I am, I swear! I just… I can't think of it right now…" Sakura was beginning to panic. Why couldn't she remember!

"I also know that my favorite color is… it's… I…" Suddenly, Sakura felt a throb of pain erupt from her head, probably from pushing to hard to remember or maybe she was just thinking too much. Either way, it was excruciatingly painful. She groaned and rushed her arms to her head, trying to squeeze the aching pain away. "It hurts!" She screeched.

Sasuke finally arrived with the doctor and they began to run towards her room, what with all the screaming. When they got there, Sakura's friends were in a scramble! They were rushing around trying to find ways to help her. Was there anything that they could do! What's wrong with her head!

Sakura didn't seem to be the only one that was panicking…

"Everyone out!" The doctor shouted over the noise. Here, Sakura is screaming in pain and everyone's running around asking her questions. It was giving _himself_ a headache. He was sure that Sakura just wanted to be left alone right now. It took a while, but everyone hesitantly did as the doctor told them… Of course! He would know what to do. He would know how to help her!

"I think you should wait outside with the rest of them," the doctor told Sasuke, who only nodded back.

* * *

Outside wasn't much better, Sasuke thought to himself as he watched everyone "freak-out". 

"She better not be joking! I'm going to tear out her insides and sell them off to hungry dogs, if she is!" Ino yelled, shaking her fist angrily.

"I do not understand how this could happen… Does she have amnesia?" Lee asked himself and others nodded.

"So, does that mean she doesn't remember anything? She doesn't remember us?" TenTen asked, stroking Hinata's back, who had woken up moments before they were shuffled out and was now starting to cry.

Sasuke just stood there. Like he usually did. Just watching… observing… thinking… planning…

Being a man with few words, he simply walked out. Leaving everyone to stare behind him.

_How could he be so calm at a time like this?

* * *

_

A/N: How was that? Yes, yes… Sakura has amnesia. How will she cope! Lol. Please review! I'd really like it if you could all tell me how I'm doing!


	3. Friends or Foes?

A/N: Not much to say here… This chapter is the longest of them all…

By the way...

Answering of any questions take place NOW!

-All these characters are roughly around the age of 17 to 19…

-As for things with Orochimaru… I s'pose I'm still thinking about that one… I'll be sure to let you know, when I've got an answer!

-Introducing Sakura's attacker… Well, I was thinking about that… yeah, still thinking about that… Lol. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do!

Thanx for sticking around! I promise I'll have an answer soon.

**Murderous Alliance**

The following day wasn't much better than the past month…

"I thought everything was supposed to get better now that Sakura-chan was awake… Not get worst…" Naruto said to nothing in particular, feeding himself another chopstick full of Ramen.

No one really spoke for the remainder of the day before. The doctors had announced that yes… Sakura did have amnesia and that she'll have to stay in the hospital a little longer than what was intended. She was, however, recovering quite quickly from her injuries and her memories could quite possibly come back to her any day. Although nothing was guaranteed.

"If you look on the bright side… This could be a whole new start for Sakura." Naruto smiled his cat like smile, "This might even be a good thing!" _Might_: being the keyword there.

Naruto happily ate the rest of his ramen, thoughts of how to smooth things over filling his small mind.

* * *

Sasuke decided to come by and see Sakura again. She didn't know who he was anymore, so he doubted that she would do anything fan-girlish. Besides, this could prove interesting… 

He stepped out of the elevators, hands in his pockets as he walked towards her room silently. He noticed that her door was slightly ajar and he knocked lightly, peeking in.

Sakura and Sakura's councilor (Who was helping her remember) smiled at his arrival. Almost as if they were expecting him, but he highly doubted that. The councilor stood and left, bowing slightly to Sasuke before she did so.

He walked in slowly after, bowing back, and sat in the seat that the councilor had just recently left vacant.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, straight-forward and Sasuke settled for a one-word answer.

"Sasuke." He said simply, looking at her as she innocently repeated the name to herself, making sure she wouldn't forget it. He felt a smile tugging at his lips by the expression on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed a bit in determination as she mouthed his name over and over again. She finally stopped, making him blink and revert his gaze to her eyes. Somehow, he noticed that they seemed to have a different feel to them.

Before, her eyes were vibrant with life and of all the hardships and good times that had happened to her since this point… but now they were empty. As if her memories took the life out of her eyes with them to wherever they've gone. He'd noticed her eyes a while ago before her coma, before she was attacked, when she looked at him, worried about his injuries, and it was quite annoying how her eyes held such emotions, while his own, held nothing, but darkness.

A churn in his stomach told him that one way or another he needed that delicious spring of happiness to be back in her light emerald eyes. Needed her to be the way she was before.

All she did was smile.

She never argued, only nodded in agreement. She never pushed or spoke her mind anymore. She just sat there silently, happily watching life enfold around her.

I guess that wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't bad to want her to be herself again, was it?

Although, he had to admit. He liked this side of her. This sweet, innocent, and playful side of her.

That same smile tugged at his lips again. He pushed it down and ignored it, like he had been doing this whole time. What was wrong with him?

"You came to see me yesterday too… How do you know me?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in a cute little puppy-dog way. He sighed at this, might as well give her the short version.

"We went to school together. And you're also my teammate." He replied, awaiting her response.

"School…?" She stopped and watched her fingers twiddle with each other a moment. "What do we do at school?" She asked as she looked down at her lap, feeling a bit embarrassed to be asking what she expected to be easy questions…

"We learn how to become ninjas… fighters and protectors…" was his simple answer.

She nodded and was about to ask another question, when he continued.

"Teammate. At the end of school, they put us in real-life training. We each get a team of three. You, Naruto, and I are all on the same team. Kakashi is our sensei."

She nodded again, and smiled at the way he seemed to read her mind. She decided that if she was on the same team as Naruto and Kakashi was her teacher, then she wouldn't ask him who they were, expecting to meet them soon anyway.

"You must be very close to me then…" She said, still nodding.

"I suppose so-" He was suddenly interrupted by Sakura as she grabbed his hands and stared him square in the eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed again as the look of true concern and confusion flashed through her empty eyes.

"Please… Can you tell me everything you know about me?" Sakura's heart had quickened in pace. Being this close to her new friend… What was his… Sasuke! Being this close to her new friend, Sasuke, made her feel something jump inside… She let go of his hands and placed a hand on her stomach and forehead. She must've moved too fast for her liking.

Sasuke sighed. He should've expected for her to ask him that.

"Honestly, I don't know that much about you…" Sasuke frowned, sitting back in his chair.

All of a sudden, he wanted too. He wanted to know everything…

Hospitals. They make sick people feel better and they make healthy people feel worst. It's all the hospital's fault that he's feeling this way. He shook his head.

Great… Now he's blaming buildings?

Sakura also sat back in her hospital bed. She mouthed an 'Oh…' and frowned as well. Sasuke couldn't help, but sigh… Again.

"I know that your name is Haruno Sakura," He began, and her features seemed to brighten as a smile graced her lips, she sat and looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "You're smart… And a pretty good medic ninja, I suppose…" He couldn't believe what he was saying… Why was he wasting his time with this? Did he feel bad for her? Was this pity?

He continued telling her more, going into depth of the battles that they've had together, leaving out parts where she acted fan-girlish (Thinking that if he didn't bring it up, then she wouldn't revert to that part of her old self…) and without him knowing it… Somewhere along the way, he felt lighter… All his worries slowly washed away as he told her stories of the different battles that had taken place between the three. He was really getting into it and he could that she was too. She laughed, she cried…almost, there were even times when she was on the edge of her seat because of a fascinatingly suspenseful part in one of his stories. And of course, he was exaggerating… a little on his strength, more-so on how moronic Naruto really is, but it didn't seem to matter. She was enjoying the tales. And he was enjoying her company.

Little did he know, Kakashi-sensei _did_ come to visit Sakura that day… But when he peeked in, he saw the genuine smile on Sasuke's face and heard the melodic laughter coming form Sakura…

Maybe Sasuke was right…

_This **could** prove to be interesting… _Kakashi thought, as he left the room, deciding to visit Sakura another time.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke returned to his home and was now sitting in his room. 

Contemplating…

_Just what happened today? What** was** that? _Sasuke asked himself, hoping that he'd get an answer. He remembered, back in Sakura's hospital room, coming back to his senses when he was on the verge of laughing himself, and soon after that he took off frustrated and confused after bidding Sakura a farewell.

He seemed to be asking himself a lot of questions lately, but he couldn't help it… There were too many answers that he needed.

Out of all the ones that he tried to convince himself with, it never occurred to him, that maybe… just maybe… He was falling for the new Haruno Sakura… Maybe… Even before she was injured in the first place… He had already fallen.

* * *

Sasuke decided not to see Sakura the next day… In fact, he decided that he shouldn't see her at all, unless necessary. It would only confuse him more… 

As he took his morning stroll through the streets of Konoha he realized that everyone seemed to look more peaceful… More happy. Had they always looked this happy? Had he ignored their happiness because he wasn't feeling anything at all?

Was the great Uchiha Sasuke… feeling a little… happy?

He shook his head. Silly-ness really. What was he thinking. It was starting to irritate the living hell out of him too. Why did he keep asking so many questions? He never used to interrogate himself before, so why now?

He sighed.

…It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Sakura sat in her hospital bed, staring out the window. For some reason, she couldn't get the stories that Sasuke had told her out of her mind. She even had dreams about them! They felt so realistic that she wondered if maybe it was a little piece of her memory coming back to her. 

Sasuke seemed to be a really nice guy too, but in his stories and in her dreams, he seemed so cold and distant as ever. That couldn't be right… Not if we're talking about the same Sasuke that came to sit with her yesterday.

He was simple though… Sometimes he would go into detail, but most of the time, he just simplified all his sentences. And when he wasn't telling her stories, he was very quiet and collected. She blushed, realizing that maybe it wasn't the stories, that Sasuke had told her about the day before, that were troubling her mind… but Sasuke himself.

Once again, she smiled. It was all she could do… Until her memories came back to her, all she would do was smile and go along for the ride. Of course, she was quite saddened by the fact that everything in her life felt missing… And she disliked the idea of sitting in this bare hospital room all day, even if she had plants and candies all over the place. She wanted to go outside… but she couldn't… Not with her injuries.

Speaking of her injuries… How in the hell did she get them? No one seems to be able to tell her that. Apparently, she knew as much about her current condition as the rest of them. And she disliked that idea too.

She wanted to get better as soon as she could… If what they're saying is true and she really would be stuck with amnesia for a while, then she wanted to know where she lived… Who she lived with. She wanted to see the life she held before all this. She wanted to see Sasuke.

She gasped at the sudden thought. Why had she just said that? They were just friends, right? They may have been friends… they sure acted like they were, but she knew she could trust Sasuke. She knew that she was safe whenever he was around.

In her dreams, she could tell that her past self liked Sasuke more than she let on… Or was that a dream thing?

Was that all this is? A love for him in her past-life?

She sighed, for the first time since she had woken up.

_I don't understand…_ She thought to herself sadly.

* * *

A couple hours past and Sakura was bored out of her mind. All she had was the window and a bunch of cards that she'd read practically 50 times already… 

A nurse walked in, disturbing her thoughts for a moment, and behind her she strolled in a chair with wheels…

_Wait. A wheel chair?_ Sakura blinked.

"Over the month that you've slept, your injuries have healed nicely, but because of the fact that you've slept a whole month, your legs won't be able to walk quite yet…" The nurse informed her, and a slow smile grew on Sakura's face…

_Does that mean…?_

"Let's get you to see the sunlight, Ms. Haruno," The nurse giggled, reading her mind. She pulled the chair up to the bed and Sakura was unbelievably excited.

_I'm going outside! I'm going outside!_ She cheered, laughing.

It took a few minutes to get her in the chair, but once she was in, they were off. (A/N: Lol.)

Sakura's eyes scanned the inside of the hospital and she saw many people with different injuries and some people in the same predicament. She didn't realize the hospital was this big or that it held so many people!

They entered an elevator and the nurse pushed the buttons to their destination. Sakura sat, confused for a moment in the moving elevator.

_I know what things are… Even though I've never seen them before… _She thought to herself, scratching her chin.

_Hmm… O-well... No need to dwell on it… _

The elevator doors opened minutes later and the nurse pushed her forward towards a door with a sign that read, "Hospital Garden."

_This hospital has a garden? _She thought, surprised. This place was just coming up with all sorts of things.

The nurse pushed a button on the side of the garden entry door, that helped handicapped people get through and the doors magically opened on its own. Sakura shielded her eyes from the blinding light of white as the doors revealed the garden. Her eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight and Sakura gasped by the beauty of the place. When you think of Hospital garden, you think small, dinky, plain, or something along those lines… but this place was nothing like that… This place was beautiful…

Birds chirped above her and the trees dripped water onto the frail lilies below them. There was a little pond in the center of the garden, where Sakura learned had Koi fish swimming about.

This was a day that Sakura would not soon forget.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So, that chapter was mostly about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship and how Sakura discovers the beauty that is life! Lol. I'm so glad many of you like it! It's the first story that I've ever continued to work on… There must be something about Sasuke and Sakura… Lol. I just give up so easily on everything else! 

Please review! The review button is calling your name…


	4. Murders and Cleaners

A/N: Hiyo! Another Chapter… Another Day…

**Murderous Alliance**

Sakura lay in her bed, basking in memories of the hospital garden. She ended up spending the whole day there and now it was time for bed.

It was now dark outside and Sakura figured it was about 10 o'clock or so. She had eaten dinner around eight and couldn't seem to fall back asleep… That's never happened before… She was usually out by 8:30 or 9, so why couldn't she get to sleep now?

_Oh… That's right… _Sakura sighed. _Sasuke didn't come to see me today… _She frowned, remembering when she asked the nurse who took her back to her room if anyone came by to see her while she was gone. But she said no one… No one except for the people that were with her in the Garden. That made her heart ache… And she had a feeling why.

_I can't blame him… I mean, it's not like he has to come see me **everyday**. I'm sure he's got much more important things to do anyways, being a ninja and all… Never mind that. That sure was nice of the girls to come and see me! They taught me how to make a lei!_

Sakura smiled at the thought and looked over to her bedside table, where her flowered necklace hung. She than began to giggle when she remembered that they got in trouble from taking flowers from the hospital garden.

The ghost of a smile lingered on her lips a few minutes longer as she stared out the window… The moon sure was bright today…

_That's right! Ino said that tomorrow should be a full moon_! Sakura clasped her hands together with a giggle.

_I can't wait! _

And with that thought in mind… She fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was on his way to see Naruto in hopes that he would spar with him. With Sakura in the hospital, they weren't being put on any missions lately… And he felt as if he was getting a little rusty. 

As expected, Sasuke spotted Naruto at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Sasuke shook his head at how predictable his scrawny friend was and took a seat next to the blonde-haired moron. Naruto practically jumped out of his own seat, when he finally realized Sasuke was sitting next to him.

"When'd you get there!" Naruto shouted, slamming his bowl of Ramen onto the counter.

Sasuke ignored his question, not really up for talking.

"I need to spar with someone." Was all he said, not looking up at the freak.

"I would, Sasuke, but I'm kind of worried about Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, finishing his soup in a few seconds.

"She's fine," Sasuke insisted, a little disgusted with himself that he had to insist at all. _Don't make me make you train with me…_

"Well, I know that her health is getting a lot better and that she's safe in the hospital, but lately there's been weird things happening there." Naruto said, staring at the counter.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow… "Weird things?" his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

"Someone is playing pranks on the patients there at the hospital… Last night it was almost serious. What if something happened to Sakura?" Naruto looked up at his mysterious teammate hoping he had an answer… but all he did was look away and get up.

"I'll train with you later, okay?" Naruto said, watching Sasuke walk away.

"Don't bother." Sasuke muttered, barely giving Naruto the chance to catch it.

"Spoilt bastard," Naruto scoffed, shaking his head and headed off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Naruto poked his head in Sakura's room and Sakura smiled happily to see another recognizable visitor… 

"Are you Naruto?" She asked, patting the chair besides her.

He took the offer and sat right next to her, "I sure am! I'm the one and only Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever!" He smiled, holding out a peace sign.

It was silent for a few seconds, then Sakura started to giggle… Until that giggle turned into full on laughter. _Just like in my dreams… _She thought, smiling kindly at Naruto who started going into full depth about how he was the greatest thing ever and that Sasuke was a real meanie. He told her about times when Sasuke was a cold jerk and how Sakura always came in and stopped them from fighting with each other.

_Now, I get to hear both sides of the story… _Sakura thought, listening.

_I just wish… I had my own side to listen too…

* * *

_

Sasuke practiced alone in the forest, thinking about what Naruto had said. He'd actually gotten a little concerned about Sakura when Naruto had told him about the incidents occurring at the hospital.

_Maybe she's not as safe as I thought…_

He closed his eyes and threw four Kunai's at four trees, he opened them when he was sure they all made it and smirked to him self when he saw that they each hit the little white dot he had marked on each tree earlier.

_Not so rusty after all.

* * *

_

The day went by uneventful and Sakura blew a stray hair out of her face. It was already dusk and waiting for dinner…

_Boring…_ She thought, lying in her bed.

"Maybe I should get to sleep early, so that when I wake up it'll be morning! Maybe Sasuke will visit me tomorrow!" She squealed at her own comment and then stopped what she was doing altogether.

_Why'd I just do that? _She asked herself, blinking. _I sound like some sort of fan-girl..._

Sakura rolled over in her bed, so that she was lying on her side and staring out her window. The sky was a beautiful orangey-yellow kind of color and Sakura smiled when she thought she saw the full moon slowly rising.

But as soon as she couldget a clear view of it, her head started to burn tremendously.

_What's going on! _She panicked in her mind. She bit back her tongue, trying to make the pain go away, but nothing worked. Soon the pain was just so over-whelming that Sakura passed out… Her arms falling limply across the bed.

If anyone saw her at that very moment, they would've thought that she was just sleeping, until unconsciously, she smirked. And laughed an evil laugh to the growing darkness of her room.

* * *

- The next day – 

_Bang… Bang… Bang! BANG!_

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke opened the door with such brute force, Naruto had to brace from falling in Sasuke's home.

He had the most terrifying look on his face as he glared at Naruto, obviously upset that he was woken up so rudely and abruptly.

"Kakashi wants us to meet him at the hospital. Something about Sakura…" Naruto explained, getting a little nervous on the topic.

Sasuke growled and slammed the door in Naruto face.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled as he stormed off.

* * *

It was 15 minutes later that Sasuke was up and moving again. _I wonder what this is all about…_ He thought, walking towards the hospital.

When he arrived to Sakura's room, both Kakashi and Naruto were there talking with Sakura and waiting for him.

Sakura waved to Sasuke with the biggest smile he'd ever seen. He huffed and looked away, not really wanting to make eye contact.

"I called you boys here today because of what happened last night…" Kakashi began, "It seems that the trouble-maker committed another crime."

Now, he had their attentions.

"I'm sure you've heard of him. The trouble-maker goes around pulling jokes on patients all around the hospital, but now he's gone to far. Now, he's killed three patients…" Kakashi was dead serious, his usual out-going and playful demeanor suddenly diminished.

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. All of a sudden she didn't want to stay in this hospital any longer…

"I don't think Sakura-chan should stay here anymore," Kakashi finished, "I think it would be best for everyone if she stayed with Sasuke."

Sasuke's frown faltered. "What..?" He asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Wait, why Sasuke! Why can't she stay with me?" Naruto whined.

"Sasuke's more mature… And unlike you, he takes care of himself," Kakashi approved.

Naruto huffed stubbornly and mumbled a, "I take care of myself fine..."

"Why can't she stay at her own place…?" asked Sasuke, against the idea of 1.) Having a girl stay over at his place to spend the next who-knows-for-how-long days… and 2.) Having a girl that has been plaguing his mind for the past week over to spend the next who-knows-for-how-long days…

"Her parents aren't around and the doctors suggested that she stay with someone that can watch over her. Someone that she trusts…"

"How do you know that Sakura-chan trusts Sasu-"

"I trust Sasuke! …I… I want to be with Sasuke…" Sakura interrupted Naruto, blushing. She was outrageously embarrassed and feeling like the injured monkey in the middle._ I can make my own decisions!_

All three men blinked at her.

"I want to be with…"

"She can stay with me." Sasuke interrupted her. His mind tossing and turning.

_What the **hell** am I doing? _He asked himself, sighing for the umpteenth time that month.

"We'll take her to her house and grab things she might need and meet you at your place later… Agreed?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who had already started to leave.

"Hn." Was the last thing they heard as he entered the elevator.

"Are you sure that we can trust Sakura-chan over there with that bastard?" Naruto asked, pouting at his sensei.

"What's the most that they'll do?" Kakashi grinned, groping his poket for his precious book.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it… She was going to stay with Sasuke! She was going to leave the hospital! She was going to her home… She was going outside… 

Tears threatened to surface from her eyes as Naruto helped her into her wheel chair.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked up at her, whipping a stray tear away.

She felt like a baby... Crying so easily, what a weakling! _No one cries 'cuz they get to go outside! Get a grip, girl!_

"I'm really sorry, Naruto… but Sasuke for some reason, I feel like I can trust Sasuke… He was the person that has talked to me the longest. I feel like I know him best… Or something like that…" She smiled, reminiscing.

Naruto was confused… _He was? He has? When did he do that? I thought he never came by to visit Sakura-chan…

* * *

_

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Sasuke growled at himself as he cleared out his guest room. It didn't take to long, since there was hardly anything in it anyway.

It was the way she looked at me… and said…

"**_I trust Sasuke! …I… I want to be with Sasuke…"_**

He growled again.

_Nuisance. Annoying… Irritating… Why am I doing this again?_

He cleaned up the rest of the place, deciding that it should be presentable to her, and yet still, he just couldn't stop cleaning it up. As far as he was concerned. He was just babysitting until she got better. That's all he was doing… Nothing more. Then why, couldn't he stop making his place look picture perfect? This was _his_ home!

_If she wants to stay here than she can just deal with the mess!_ Sasuke told himself, throwing the last bit of his clothing into his room and looking around at his now spotless house in satisfaction.

"That should do it…"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, who's that trouble-maker, I wonder…? Please review! 


	5. Moving in

A/N: Moving in?

N-E who, I'll do more research on the show before I bring in any characters... To be perfectly honest, I never really liked the show Naruto (But… I s'pose that it's starting to grow on me…) and never sat down to watch it (until recently), so all I really know is what I've read from fanfiction...

I hope I'm doing a good job so far… Trust me, when I'm determined to make something good, especially a story, I try my VERY best. I'll be doing a lot of researching.

In fact… I'll watch a Naruto movie or episode before I write a chapter, to make sure that I'm getting the characters at least somewhat similar to who they really are.

**Murderous Alliance**

There was silence…

Awkward silence…

"This came out pretty good, didn't it?" Sakura smiled, playing with her food.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, taking a bite out of his meal.

"I don't even know how I did that! I just looked in your kitchen and all of a sudden, lunch was ready!" She giggled, but it faltered when he kept silent…

They sighed.

"I'm sorry that I barged in like this… I don't have to stay with you if you don't want me to, I mean, there's always Naruto. He can be kind of talkative sometimes, like me, right now, and well, yeah, I guess I'm just trying to say that if you really don't want me to stay here than I can just lea-"

"It's fine."

"A-alright…"

Silence…

"Thank you."

"Hm…"

More silence…

A couple minutes more passed when Sasuke got up suddenly, placed his dishes in the sink and entered his bedroom.

"Thanks for the meal…" He mumbled, before closing the door, leaving her to remain by herself, and finish eating in the dull silence.

"Well, that was rude." Sakura said, taking the last bite of her food and putting it away for her to wash tomorrow as Sasuke did.

* * *

Sasuke was busy sharpening tools and once again, thinking. It's what he did for most of his life. He may not speak much, but where there isn't a word, there's a thought. 

He remembered answering the door to let Sakura and Kakashi-sensei in, Naruto had other business to attend to, and leading them to the guest room where Sakura would be spending the rest of her time till she felt she was better.

It was the first time that Sasuke had seen Sakura in a wheel chair, and it made a string in his heart pull at the sight, he supposed he didn't expect her to be in a wheel chair, but he also supposed that it was only natural, seeing as she hadn't used her legs for the month she was sleeping, unless she did some sleep walking that he wasn't aware of.

He had left her a bed in "Her room" and a drawer, a desk, and a chair. He hadn't a clue as to why he had those unneeded things in his home in the first place, especially when he already had some for himself, but it all came in handy for him and that's all that mattered.

She looked to be one of the happiest people he'd ever seen and usually that would irritate him, as most things happy did, but this time it didn't…

Surprisingly… It wasn't all that surprising.

It just made him feel… uncomfortable. Yeah, that was the word.

_Did **I** make her happy?_

He shook the thought from his head. Of course, _he_ hadn't made her happy! She was probably just happy because she got to stay with a close friend or something. A girl thing, he figured.

But he had to admit, that he had a weird feeling in his stomach when he thought that _he _was the reason that she was smiling so lovingly.

There was just something about it that made him _want_ to be the reason she was smiling.

The reason she was happy.

_**You're doing great so far.** _The Uchiha's inner-self snickered, **_Way to make her feel at home during the meal. A meal that she prepared for herself._**

_**And you.**_

That's when Sakura heard a loud slap.

"Is he beating himself up? Does he usually beat himself up after lunch?" She spoke softly to herself, sitting in her room.

* * *

Sakura was thinking back on the days events when she pulled herself up into her new bed. 

_I got to see my home…_ She sighed, smiling lightly, remembering.

She also got to see the streets of Konoha, which were much busier than she expected them to be. She saw her kitchen, her bathroom, her room. It felt so nostalgic, even for someone who didn't remember ever being in there before.

She grabbed everything she thought she needed. It was a strange happening too.

She would think of something she might need and suddenly knew where it was. She shrugged it off; maybe she had a sense for these kinds of things? Or maybe... her memory?

When she was through with packing and they took her to Sasuke's house, she couldn't help, but feel… nervous. She was going to be living with a man for a while. _Alone_ with a man. Alone with… Dare she say it…? Sasuke.

She mentally slapped herself.

Not that anything was going to be happening while she was alone with _Sasuke_… in his home… at_ night_…

What was she! Some kind of sick pervert! _Snap out of it, girl!_

They entered his house when Sasuke answered and Sakura was taken aback at the sight… Was his place _always_ this clean? Or did he clean it knowing that she was coming?

_Oh, don't give yourself too much credit…_ She sneered at her self. _Sasuke's house is probably always perfect… Just like him..._

Mental Slap.

She looked around as he led her to the room she would be staying in and as she thought it would be… the room was perfect. She smiled wildly, while inside she was squealing like a dying horse. (A/N: No, animals were harmed in the making of this story…) She was just **that** excited!

She would've jumped out of her seat and hugged the poor guy, if it hadn't been the fact that Kakashi was strolling her away.

Their sensei left soon after that, saying something about meeting up with the Hokage, Tsunade.

When he mentioned the name, something in Sakura clicked… She knew that name… but before she could ask, he had already left, leaving them there. Alone in the-_Give it a rest, will ya?_

If she couldn't even handle herself on the first day, how could she possibly go through a week? …Or longer?

She mentally slapped herself again and again, until her inner-self stopped her.

_**That's right… Let's give myself even more mental injuries.**_

She said sarcastically and Sakura rolled her eyes.

_I've got enough, what's a few more gonna do? _She responded, non to curtly.

_**Hurt?**_

Sakura blinked… Oh yeah…

* * *

Sasuke was just about done sharpening one of his weapons and he turned it over, inspecting it. He blew off the old shavings and grinned at the glare of the setting sun's light reflected off the tip. 

_Perfect…_

He sat back against his bed and looked up towards the ceiling, then closed his eyes resting for a bit… that was until… A loud crash sounded from out of nowhere and Sasuke practically jumped out of his skin from the unexpected noise.

_What the hell…? _He asked himself, rushing out of his room to see what all the ruckus was about.

Only to come face to face with Sakura… A look of devastation plastered on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, trying to lean over, to pick up the broken piece of a glass plate, in her wheel chair, but unfortunately for her, it wasn't working to well… _Damn, chair!_

Sasuke didn't say anything, he only watched her. And then with an irritated roll of his eyes he bent down and picked up the pieces for her. _Stupid woman._

Sakura was surprised that he was helping her, what with his earlier attitude.

"You shouldn't be doing that! Put it back! I can do it, I'm the one that dropped it, after all! I swear I'll pay you back… I'll cook for you! Or something… Clean? Watch the house?" She reached out for his sleeve when he walked past her to throw what was left of his plate in the trash, "Anything?" Her eyes begged and he whipped his hands on his pants making sure that all the glass was off of him. "You have to let me do something, I won't be able to forgive myself…"

"It was just a plate," Sasuke blinked at her, annoyed at her persistence, he showed her the cupboard where the rest of the plates were stored and Sakura blinked at the many similar plates he had… Why did he have tons of plates?

She shook her head, _never mind that…_

"I know, but it's my first day here and I already broke something of yours. You have to let me do something to show you that it will _not_ happen again," She looked at him determined from her wheel-y chair and he scratched his neck.

"Do what you like…" He said, not making eye-contact as he pulled her hand away from his sleeve.

Only to have her hang on again.

"What?" He grunted, glaring at her. This was starting to really push his buttons now.

"Tell me what I need to do," Sakura couldn't figure out why she so badly wanted to do something for Sasuke… Or why she wouldn't let him go… Maybe this was some kind of way to get him to stay with her a little longer. To be completely honest, she was starting to irritate _herself_. That was saying something… She didn't even _want_ to know just how Sasuke felt might've been feeling at this moment.

"I like your cooking…" He muttered, prying her arms away, and dashing back into his room, so that she couldn't pull him back again. Or was it because he couldn't believe that he had just complimented her cooking...? Either way, he dashed.

And he dashed fast.

Sakura smiled, satisfied with that answer and strolled back into her room. What had she been doing in the kitchen?

* * *

Sakura was just about to enter her own room, when she glanced at Sasuke's. 

_I wonder what he does in there…_

It was enough… She shouldn't pry any more… That whole kitchen deal was far more than enough.

She smiled peacefully and placed a hand on the door handle of her room, about to enter, when…

* * *

"Ugh!" Sasuke heard, coming from outside his room. 

_Sakura?_

Once again, he rushed out of his room, preparing to really give her a beating if she was just messing around.

Instead he found Sakura holding her head in her arms, lying on the ground, the wheel chair tipped over.

_What had happened…?_

"Sakura! Sakura!" He called, going to her side and placing a hand on her upper back, lifting her, so that she was now slumping up. She merely recoiled from the touch, trying to push him away and holding her head, groaning.

"Sakura, what is it? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked frantically, checking her head for any injuries since that was where she kept going…

_Did she fall out of her chair?_

"It hurts!" She yelled, pushing his hands away.

"I can see that it hurts!" Sasuke yelled back, impatiently, "_Where_ does it hurt!"

But before she could answer, she went limp in his arms. At first he thought she was dead, but when he checked her pulse, he realized that she had just passed out.

He sighed with relief.

_What was that all about?_

He lifted her up, bridal-style, and kicked open her already ajar door. He laid her on her bed and brought in her chair, leaning it against the wall, for easy access when she woke up. Before he left though, he looked around the room.

"You already unpacked?" Sasuke blinked, asking the unconscious form on his guest bed. He shrugged when he didn't receive an answer and slowly backed out…

He looked down at the ground in the hallway, where Sakura seemed to have collapsed.

_Had she fallen…? I better take a better look at my floor board later…_

And with that he walked into his room, sighing…

He was always sighing… Ever since Sakura woke up, ever since she was attacked. _Why is that_, he wondered.

He looked out the window, _Night, huh…?_

…_The days seemed to get shorter and shorter…_

Clearly a sign that winter was coming soon. He closed his blinds and as soon as he did, a chill ran down his back.

"What was that?" He whispered into the darkness of his room.

Curious, he peaked out the front door, trying to see if he could catch any sign that someone was there… but whoever it was had left.

And in a hurry.

He glared at nothing in particular and went back inside his home, locking the doors securely and checking all the windows… just to be safe.

_Better safe, than sorry._

_Perhaps_, he would think to himself later, _he should've been much more cautious._

_Perhaps… _

_He should've heeded more attention to his surroundings…

* * *

_

Somewhere in the shadows, outside the gates of Konoha, a male smirked into the night.

"Perfect…" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

* * *

A/N: Good? This story seems to be moving a little fast… I've always written that way. I can't seem to stop… I did slow down a little though! But then there I go speeding it up again. I don't know if anyone else does this, but every time I think I have a really good idea, I just want to write it already and forget all the other little stuff and so, I start skipping along so that I get there quicker. And then it gets all slow and detailed once I do. Lol. I wonder why that is… 

N-E who! Please, review!


	6. Slowing Down

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's been enjoying my story! I _really_ do appreciate it!

OMG... I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long!

1.I kept getting pulled away from my computer… Almost all the time!

2.We went on this trip out of state and all my chapters were here on my computer...

Other than that, I don't really have any other excuses.

**Murderous Alliance**

A week had come and gone and Sakura was finally getting the hang of the whole wheel-chair ordeal. It was a little frustrating in the beginning and definitely confusing, but now, she was getting used to it.

Sasuke had so kindly made an extra key and left it in her room for her to do what she pleased, the day after she moved in. And that's exactly what she did… everyday.

When Sasuke left the house in the morning, she would leave a little after him and take strolls through the town. It was always filled with so much life, while, her own still felt empty…

Not that she cared for it so much, right now. She was happy just watching other people carry out their days. She wouldn't have minded staying like this forever.

Once in a while, she'd meet up with friends, and they'd discuss how they all met or what they did or maybe they'd just hang out together like she supposed they did back when she had all her memories. For the most part, she was happy that they were her friends as interesting as they were… but then there were times when she wondered if they were just her friends because that's what they were to her before.

Is she still the same person? Are they really her friends because of who she is now or because of who she was before?

She couldn't dwell on things like that for too long, though. It just made her sad, so she ignored it most of the time. By dusk, she would head home, and start on dinner. Sasuke always came home a while later than her and she realized that he always arrived at the same time, and so, by the time she was finished, he was walking through the door.

They ate together, mostly in silence, but Sakura was always trying to strike up some conversation. What happened to the Sasuke she met back in the hospital? The one who told her all those stories? Was that the real Sasuke? Or was this?

When dinner was all done and over with, they'd wash up and head to their individual rooms for the night.

That was her daily routine and she was sticking to it… for a little while longer at least.

Besides, there was still more that she wanted to know about the world that she was in.

More things that she wanted to learn about her self.

About Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was, at the moment, taking a walk, as he often did, thinking about various things. Mostly Sakura.

_Not that I'm disappointed or anything, I should've expected that nothing would really happen. She's just staying at my place until she felt well enough to leave… that's all. But why can't I get her off my mind? _

_Living in the same place as her, it's hard to avoid her, so I won't constantly be confused. That's probably why I'm always ignoring her. I don't mean to… I just…_

_What am I doing? _

_Am I really complaining about this? Why am I being such a… girl! Emotions… Bah! Who needs them? Why should I care what she does or doesn't do…? Or what **we **don't do…?_

_There I go again. See, this is exactly what I've been doing to myself ever since she woke up. I need to get her away from me as soon as possible. But then again… maybe I don't want her to go away… _

_What am I saying!_

_Of course, I want her to go away! She's annoying. And she's always talking. Especially, during dinner, which she made… for me… for us… Ugh! Can't a man eat in peace!_

_And then, she's always making me do things for her. _

_Like helping with the dishes and helping with laundry or something girly like that! _

Sasuke looked around him and noticed three ANBU standing close by. It didn't faze him… in fact, when he saw them, his eyes grew shaded. It was almost sad, but he knew he deserved it. He did leave the village after all. And now, he was taking the punishment.

_Knowing how dense Sakura is... I bet she never even noticed how I'm always being followed. Always on watch. Not that I** expect** her to notice or anything…_

Sasuke shook his head of the thoughts and came to the sound of familiar giggles and the laughter of children. He glanced in the direction, although he had no idea why, he'd usually act as if he'd never heard anything… but…

_Where have I heard that laughter before?_

When he saw it, he smiled.

_Sakura…_

She was playing with the village children, her wheel-chair to the side and her sitting on the ground, braiding a young girl's hair. When she was done with that, they'd all laugh together as she tickled them, or when they played some sort of game with each other.

It was kind of sickening.

_She'd make a good mother…_ He thought, than suddenly her food came to mind… _And a good wife. _He blushed and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Nasty woman.

I hate her.

* * *

Sakura stopped what she was doing, when she caught sight of Sasuke. She was just about to call him over, when he started to walk away.

_Probably isn't his 'scene' anyways…_ She thought, smiling. And continued to play with the children.

* * *

Sasuke had returned home, finding nothing else better to do with his time, and relaxed in his living room. He was alone today. Alone in his home.

He was slightly relieved, but still had the aching feeling as if it would feel so much better in here if only he had one more thing. The thing that was missing, the thing he was trying to get rid of.

_Sakura…_ He seethed with anger. It made him more and more angry the more he thought about her and he was starting to convince himself that she was the problem that he was starting to act like this. Which, she probably was, but now he was hating her for it. Or so he told himself.

_What the hell do I need to do to get her off my mind? _He thought to himself, with a pointed finger flicking his forehead.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! I know this chapter is a short… but I'm trying my best to fit writing into my schedule. There are so many birthday parties this month, lol. I'm-so-broke! Ugh… Any ways… We're trying to find me a laptop so that I can continue writing chapters on the go! Wouldn't that be so much better! My computer in my room is a little old and it kinda broke down on me… Besides I was kinda downloading too many AMV's. So, I've had to use this one computer in the music room… It's like the family computer, so, I gotta wait till everyone's finished with it before I can go on and_ apparently_, my chapters aren't so important that I can't just spend a few minutes of their lives writing chapters for all you wonderful people. I'm sorry! I'm like rambling now, lol. I'll write soon, I promise! My new Laptop is on the way… 


	7. New Moon?

A/N: Hey all. Thanx for reviewing! I decided to update sooner this time because it was such a long time for the last one and besides, that one was way short…

I think this chapter is funny… Me thinks I like this one the best.

**Murderous Alliance**

Sasuke gasped when he realized what he had just done. It was sort of funny that way… Itachi, his older brother, would always flick his forehead in such a manner and bringing it up would only cause a wave of frustration and anger to spring to life in the younger Uchiha's eyes… but now… nothing happened. It was almost a natural thing for him to do to himself. And it didn't bring forth any pain as it had done in the past.

Maybe it was because Itachi… was now dead.

He sighed. Yes, he had finally committed his dream and now here he was lounging on his couch living life without any worries of the man.

Now, what was he to do with himself?

* * *

Tonight would be the new moon. The new moon… What was a new moon anyway? What did that mean? How is the moon new if there is only one moon for their planet? 

Sakura had started out thinking about the excitement. This would be the first time she would see the new moon, how awesome would that be! But then, questions that could probably never be answered filled up her head and she had to stop thinking… for a few seconds.

She was strangely fascinated with the moon ever since she first saw it in the window of her hospital room. It seemed so close she could almost touch it…

It was beautiful.

Dusk was slowly rolling around and Sakura was just about finished with dinner.

Sasuke was already home, much to her surprise and was even out of his room. Moving about. It was sort of a nice change, she had to admit, and she watched him in the corner of her eye as he walked about the room, tidying up a bit.

'_I wonder if he's having company over. Close friends? Relatives? …Oh no… Could it be! Could it be his long-distant girlfriend!'_

The knife, of which she was using to slice up some chicken, slipped slightly, making her accidentally slice off her finger.

She screamed in pain as blood squirted all over the place.

Nah, just kidding.

The knife, of which she was using to slice up some chicken, slipped slightly, making her accidentally nick her pointed finger, and she dropped the knife as a sudden reaction to the unexpected cut.

Sasuke heard a yelp come from her direction and it was so out of nowhere that he dropped the book in his hands and prepared to attack. When he saw nothing coming he looked at Sakura, only to find her jumping from foot to foot, holding her left index finger.

Seeing the cutting board in front of her and the knife a couple inches away, he put two and two together and made cupcakes.

She had cut herself.

He sighed with a slight smile as he made his way over to where she was and grabbed her left hand, much to her surprise and he happened to notice the way she blinked as she wondered what he was doing.

As he inspected it, he realized that it was just a simple cut that would probably serve no real big deal, but she would have to clean it before an infection took place.

He let her go, again much to her surprise and he couldn't help but wonder if that was disappointment in her eyes, but he shrugged it off as just wincing from the pain.

He noticed how the tiniest cuts seemed to be the most hurtful ones. Most of the time, at least.

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she watched Sasuke walk away like nothing and became even more confused.

'_What was that? Is it that bad? _(Insert a glance to her finger here.) _He didn't even say anything! …Way to leave a girl hanging…' _

Sakura began to lick her hand, in an effort to clean the blood away, but that was kind of stupid, considering the fact that the sink was practically right next to her.

Sasuke reappeared and blinked at her a moment before shaking his head.

"You look like a cat."

Her head sprung up faster than he had ever seen anyone ever do and wondered how she didn't wind giving herself whiplash.

He chuckled a bit at the innocent look on her face and took her hand once again.

Putting the first-aid kit on the counter, he examined the cut one more time, just in case… but then something odd happened.

It was almost unconscious as he licked her finger, the way she had just done to her palm, in an effort to wipe the blood away. Did the sink no longer hold a purpose to these kinds of things anymore?

Sakura froze, going tense, while Sasuke suck on her injured finger. It was kind of weird. In a cute, I-don't-want-you-to-stop kind of way, but the feeling dissipated all too quickly as he stopped that and took out the medicine to do the real job of cleaning.

She closed her eyes and yelped again, when he dabbed at her cut with a cotton ball, which Sasuke wondered why he even had such a thing.

At first, he thought he was hurting her and tried to be more gentle with what he was doing, but than she muttered, "It stings…" and smirked at her instead.

"Weakling."

"Hey, it wasn't like I cut myself on purpose!"

'_But maybe I will, if you do that again…' _She thought.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you had cut yourself on purpose, knowing how idiotic you are."

He wasn't serious, just joking, and she caught on fast.

"Oh, well, _sorry_, if I'm not perfect like y-tomatoes!" The blinked at each other at her response.

"Like tomatoes?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Like tomatoes…" Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find a way to save her self. At least, she hadn't said what she was going to say. That would've left the conversation a little awkward… Not that this… wasn't…

"Because… they're so red and… juicy?" She mentally smacked herself. _They're perfect because they're red and juicy? I don't even like tomatoes!'_

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you cut yourself? I thought you didn't like tomatoes…?" He asked, wrapping a bandage around her finger and then patting her hand to let her know that he was done with it.

"Why do you say that? Of course, I love tomatoes!"

"Than, why are you always picking it off your plate and most of the time you don't even buy it. And that one time when you tasted that tomato at the shopping center, which I thought was pretty good, you cringed and spat it out right after?"

Sakura blinked…

"Uhh… erm.. because… they're never nearly as juicy or as red as I like them."

He raised an eyebrow again.

"You really are an idiot."

"At least I'm making an effort." She snorted.

"A really interesting effort…" He chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. And soon enough, they found themselves laughing together…

Until Sakura happened to glace at the stew she was making and freak out as it burned and over-flowed.

"Oh no!" She screamed as they tried to save it.

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, and thought about what had occurred before her shower. Dinner was fun, to say the least. They had taken out Sasuke's frozen foods and heated them up in the microwave till ready and sat together on the couch watching Television. 

It was relaxing. Fun… And there were no words that needed to be said.

They talked over commercials, which she noticed how Sasuke opened up to her more willingly and Sakura vaguely remembered wondering if Sasuke had a period. With his unusual mood swings and random acts of cold-ness... and kindness. She couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

An idea suddenly came to her and she jumped when she forgot.

The moon!

She hurried to her window and tried to get a good view. _Stupid tree…_ She muttered to herself. And rushed out of her room.

She zoomed past Sasuke and he had to stop himself from getting run over by the overly excited girl.

_What's with her?_ He asked himself, following, curiously.

She was outside in a flash.

"Good view, good view…" She repeated, looking everywhere, "Why can't I see the moon?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, appearing beside her, "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the moon!" She stared at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he couldn't help, but sweat drop at that.

"Umm… Wasn't tonight a new moon?" He asked her, confused.

"Yes. I've never seen a _new_ moon before! What does that mean? How is it new? Where is it!"

"There isn't going to be a moon tonight."

"What do you mean? There's a moon every night." She said, now the one that's confused.

"On the night of the new moon, that means that the moon will not show up… or something."

"What…?" She said, distress obvious in her voice and Sasuke tugged at his collar a bit.

"I think you should probably come back inside."

"No moon?" She was silent a few seconds, "…That's what they _should've_ called it. Instead of new moon, it's no moon," Her head hung limply, she had been so excited! She had been waiting for this. "That's horrible… How can the moon be gone? There should always be a moon."

"You really like the moon, don't you?" Sasuke asked, seeing her so sad.

She nodded not saying a word and he sighed mentally, pushing her back inside, since she made no sign of moving herself anytime soon.

"Tomorrow there should be a moon." He said, quietly, trying to cheer her up, although, wondering why.

Her head perked up a bit and she turned to look at him.

"I know the perfect place to watch the moon…" he turned away from her gaze and stopped her in front of her bedroom.

"I can take you ther-"

"Oh, yes, please!" She exclaimed, taking over rolling her self in her chair.

"Hn…" Was all he said, and he walked away with that, entering his room and retiring for the night.

Sakura smiled at his retreating form and also entered her bedroom.

It was probably 8:30 P.M. by now and she waskind of getting tired. She _was_ a morning person after all.

She situated herself in bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Or so we all thought.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, once again quiet. 

Today was probably the most he'd ever spoken to her since that day in the hospital.

It was an odd day, but he had enjoyed himself. As he often did, in her presence.

Wait… what?

He shook his head.

He had to stop thinking like this… It was starting to give him a headache.

He heard a creak coming from outside his door and peeked out to see what it was.

"Sakura?" He called…

Afew seconds past then- "…yes?" came the reply. He sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thirsty, is all…" She said. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was in the kitchen.

He closed his door, satisfied with the answer and decided to turn in for the night, like he expected _her_ to do.

_It's almost as if we're… Never mind…'_Was the last thing he thought,as he fell asleep.

Sakura was in the kitchen alright. Knives in a kunai pouch that was found in her old room, her wheel-chair, back in her new one.

She was walking… Standing... When had this happened?

Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore an outfit that would lead any one to believe she, in her condition, was as normal as the rest of the other ninja's in this village.

But _we_ knew otherwise.

…Or **_did _**we?

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Thanx for staying with me through this story. 

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I usually just go with the flow with my chapters. You know… wherever the wind takes me… and because I had started out writing this at 3:51 in the morning, I'm pretty much in a chipper mood. I'm a morning person. Lol.

N-E ways, I like this chapter the best. Just 'cuz I thought it was funny. Especially the tomato part. I re-read all my chapters just in case I have a spelling mistake or maybe it just sounds wrong or whatever the case… and when I re-read that part, I started laughing. Lol. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh! By the way, I would've made chapter this longer, actually I was planning too because the last one was so short, but I couldn't go much further without giving something away from the big plot, which I have yet to let the wind take me that far. Lol. Yes, I'm kind of just going with the flow on that too, but wherever it goes, I'm positive it'll be somewhere good! I'll make sure of it.


End file.
